1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to a voltage regulator for a sense amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some memory circuits utilize sense amplifiers for reading the data values stored in memory cells. Data is read by a sense amplifier during a read operation. During a read operation, a high amount of transient current may be drawn by a large number of sense amplifiers operating to read data from the memory cells. This large amount of transient current may momentarily drop the voltage provided by the regulator to the sense amplifiers.
In order to prevent the voltage of a regulator output from dropping during a read operation, some regulators include current injectors for providing an additional source of current to the regulator output from a supply rail.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.